Golden Torches
The Golden Torches 'are a venerable 3rd Founding Chapter. Their origins unknown, but some say they show resemblance in terms of beliefs to that of the burning righteous Salamanders. Furthermore, the Golden Torches are well known for their master-crafted weapons and armour, and high number of vehicles, just like the sons of Vulkan, further pushing the idea of their origins. History The Golden Torches were formed during the Third Founding. Much of the records regarding this chapter were lost, but it is suspected they may be descendants of the Salamanders. Their use of armoured vehicles and sometimes flame-based weapons back this theory up. However, there have been incidents where several Golden Torch Astartes make use of bionic limbs and other mechanical weapons, similar to the Iron Hands Chapter. Notable Campaigns Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organization Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master: *'Captain': *'Lieutenant': Specialist Ranks *'Chief Librarian': *'Librarian': *'Prophet of the Flame': Also known as the Flame Prophet, the Lord of the Flame is both the Master of the Forge and the Reclusiarch. He leads the Fire Priests, evaluating battle-brothers of those who are worthy of the title and the bionic augmentation of veterans and high ranking officers. In terms of power, the Flame Prophet holds the highest authority in the chapter second only to the Chapter Master. *'Fire Priests': The Golden Torches combine the position of Techmarine and Chaplain together to create the Fire Priests. As such, it falls to these brothers to duty of being both spiritual leaders of the chapter and responsible for the construction and maintenance of the Golden Torches' armoury, as well as their ascension of machine through the burning forge. *'Chief Apothecary': *'Apothecary': Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeants': *'Veteran Battle-Brothers': *'Sergeants': *'Battle-Brothers': *'Scout Marines': *'Neophytes': Specialist Units *'Torch Carriers': The Champions of the Golden Torches, the Torch Carriers are considered the best warriors the chapter has to offer. Wearing the finest Power Armour, Weapons and Shields, the Torch Carriers, march to battle at the front of their battle-brothers and fight in the heaviest of combat and against the champions of the enemies. Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture and Belief Combat Doctrine Like their parent chapter, the Golden Torches also have found great use in Flame Weaponry, followed by Melta Weapons and even their collection of Volkite-based weapons too. A good number of times they have left their enemies as burnt corpses or opposing vehicles turned into melted scraps. In addition, the Golden Torches hold a great deal of Plasma-based weapons, exceeding that of Bolter variants, showing that the chapter prefers energy weaponry over ballistic. The Golden Torches make use of their weaponry for long or short range, allowing them to eliminate most of their enemies before moving on. With that, the Golden Torches are skilled in close melee combat and steady advancing. This is thanks to many of the Astartes going under bionic augmentation and powerful armour they have crafted. However, even if their march might seem slow, like a switch the Golden Torches can change their pace without wasting a single second, being upon the foe in a matter of moments. This also relates to when they are on the defesive, fortifying fortresses with heavy weapons and traps, burning their foes from either afar or up close, where the Golden Torches will engage them in close combat. Gene-Seed Like their parent Chapter, the Golden Torches also display changes in their skin pigmentation to become darken in response to prolonged exposure to extreme environments, serving as a biological defence mechanism. However, this is a temporary case, and most Astartes of the chapter display slightly tanned skin colors instead. This does grant them stronger protection in areas of high heat or radiation, allowing them to fight for longer periods of time without risk of harmful effects on their person. Besides that, the gene-seed of the Golden Torches is highly stable. There is, however, another notice in the chapter's gene-seed, one of psychological importance. The Golden Torches believe that as the superhuman warriors of the Emperor and protectors of the Imperium and its people, weakness cannot be accepted. This stems more to their own bodies, as injuries are seen as a sign of flaw and must be rectified. As such, many Astartes of the Golden Torches will not hesitate to have bionic augmentations done to them, replacing parts of their bodies with mechanical pieces to improve their combat efficiency. Primarch's Curse: Perfection of Steel Notable Members *'Chapter Master Vai'rast Grenzai': Current Chapter Master, Vai'rast Grenzai is said to be the greatest chapter master in the history of the Golden Torches. Wearing a master-crafted Power Armour that he himself made, Vai'rast has always led from the front, roaring like a dragon as he gunned down his foes with his wrist-mounted bolter or struck them with the thunderous powers of the relics, Twin Towers. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Twin Towers: A pair of single-handed Thunder Hammers, they are bound to one another through a chain made from a powerful ore at the bottom of the handles. The chain enables the hammers to be used as flails and strike the enemy from a distance, with enough force to shatter armour. They are traditionally wielded by the Chapter Master. *Flamberges'': A type of Burning Blade, these Power Swords emits powerful heat that can burn and melt through any armour with ease. The one-handed swords are gifted to the Torch Carriers as signs of their position and are seen as an honour to wield. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By the Golden Torches About the Golden Torches Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding Category:Primarch11